Cassandra, CassiePie, Mon Amour
by Raphael949
Summary: Cassandra has problems. First of all, her sister is working for Soul Edge. Secondly, she has a crush on a certain Frenchmen. Rated for violence, character death and mild language. Please R&R. Raphael x Cassandra
1. The Young Bandit

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here except for La Chance and the La Gêne mercenary company.**

**Usage: I don't care where you use this story, as long as you tell me and credit me.**

**Chapter I:**

**The Young Bandit**

* * *

><p>Cassandra was traveling thru Romania, to a certain Man's castle. As much she hated to admit it, she needed someone's help to save her sister from that accursed blade. She didn't want to have to rely on a former enemy the most though. She tried all her ally's, but it was the same story with each one. They all laughed in her face or they told her to <em>'Go home.'<em> And that her sister was _'ten times'_ that she was. But deep down in her heart, she knew that her sister would die without Cassandra's saving of her. So she needed help the help of her and Count Sorel. Her thoughts were cut off though, as a sword flew just inches in front of her and stuck firmly into the cobble-stone street.

Then, all of a sudden, a young man, whom couldn't have been above eight-teen years of age, jumped of a roof top, pulled the sword out of the cobble stone and launched a devastating horizontal blow towards her.

Cassandra acted quickly and managed to guard the strike, albeit sloppily.

"Who are you?" Cassandra asked with a touch of fear in her tone.

The young man smirked and replied; "That's of no importance to you, doll." Cassandra began to grit her teeth. "What is important is that **you will** hand over your belongings and that **you won't **make a fuss." he said, ever so arrogantly. "And if I refuse?" she replied strongly. The young man's smirk then turned into a smile. "Then you die." he said calmly.

Soon Cassandra was upon the man in armor, delivering a combo of vertical slashes, followed by a powerful horizontal stab. The young man simply chuckled and deflected the blows with his armor and taunted. "Stupid Greek harlot, you have no power against me!" he then went on to insult her lineage, appearance and style as they fought. Soon Cassandra had had enough, so she flung her shield at him with all her might. This proved to be a large mistake though as that move played rights into his hand. "Idiot!" he yelled as he used his sword as a bat and knocked the shield into the sky. The fight had just became one sided.

He then jumped into the air and did a crushing vertical jump attack against her. She put up her sword to block it. This seemed to backfire though as the sword flew out of her hands at the strength of the strike.

The second Cassandra saw that her blade was now gone; a look of anger and fear was cast upon her face. "You jerk!" she roared at him.

"Now now." the young man paused to upper-cut Cassandra. "Lose gracefully wench." he the leaned in. "Truth of the matter is, I've never had such an easy victory." He whispered to her pompously. Then something unexpected happened. She unleashed a brutal kick against him.

The young man fell to the ground after a loud scream. Cassandra then laughed at him and said "How does that feel, punk!" "You think this is funny?" he retorted, holding his groin. The second he said this, Cassandra's shield that was in the air just happened to land on his head, rendering him unconscious.

'_What a strange man.'_ She thought, grabbing her sword and shield and going back towards Count Sorel's castle.

'_I hope my employer doesn't figure out.' _The young man thought. '_Count Sorel is not one to tolerate the weak.'_

Cassandra had finally reached Count Sorel's castle. _"Hum…"_ she thought. _"So he lives at this big place alone with his Daughter? Must be awful…"_

Raphael heard someone knocking at the door of his castle so he went to see who it was. He was quite annoyed by this as he was reading to Amy at this time.

'_Must be that mercenary I hired.' _He thought. _'God that __La Derniere Chance is annoying!' _As he opened the door his eye's slanted at the sight of who was the door. He then began to think of a witty remark to greet her with.

"Raphael, I need your help." Cassandra said lowly, almost embarrassed.

By this time Raphael had finished the remark. "Well sorry ma'dam but I cannot fill you with hours of amazingly intense pleasures as I am reading to my daughter. You must be so disappointed." Raphael slowly felt a pompous, arrogant smirk appear on his face.

Cassandra managed to throw away the last remark without strangling Raphael."Actually I need your help saving my sister." Cassandra said with a fake smile.

Raphael then leaned in. "And why would I help you, Cassie-Pie?" Raphael asked, using the pet name he had given her.

"Because I happen to know that you're after Soul Calibur and I can help you get it." Cassandra stated, finally gaining a bit of ground over him.

Raphael then leaned further into Cassandra and asked her in a more cold tone then his previous joking one. "How could you help me?"

Cassandra could sense him weakening. "Well, as you may know, my sister is being forced to be a guardian of Soul Edge, so if you help me defeat and save my sister, she'll no longer be able to guard Soul Edge."

Raphael felt the pompous smirk appear on his face again and asked. "Humph! While that's all well and good, you seem to confuse Soul Edge with Soul Calibur, Cassie-Pie"

Cassandra sighed smoothly and replied. "The reason the two are connected is that if you have Soul Calibur the servants of Soul Edge will surely come after the you, so your only chance to stop them is to kill them. And your God help you if you lay a finger on my sister."

Raphael pondered this for a second and replied with. "Fine." Cassandra then let out a brief sigh. "But you'll have to take care of the rest of the servants of the evil blade. Got it?" He said finally.

Cassandra gulped deeply. She then thought _'I might be able to handle Sophitia, but all of those beasts?'_

"I'll do it." Cassandra replied. "That's my Cassie-Pie. We shall leave as soon as my mercenary arrives." Raphael said seductively grasping her chin in-between his thumb and index finger. Just then, Amy walked in to the room.

"Father, what are you doing?" Amy asked Raphael.

"I was talking to my new associate." He replied rather quickly and jittery "Oh and Amy." he called.

"Yes father?" she asked.

"I'll be leaving tonight with La Chance and Cassandra."

Amy was obviously sad, and on the verge of crying. "Again? Every time you go on trips, you come back half-dead!" Amy told her father, although some she knew she could not talk him out of it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to-" Someone then cut Raphael off.

"Hey Maitre Raphael, It's me La Chance!" a young, blonde haired man yelled.

"You again!" yelled Cassandra, raising her sword at him.

"Whoa! Chill out!" La Chance replied, now fully calm.

"You two know each other?" Raphael asked, seeming like the most confused person here.

"It's a long story." replied Cassandra.

And after that, and a little bit of Raphael coxing Amy to be good with a new dress, the trio was off!

"Father I'm coming!" Amy said to herself, escaping the castle to aid Raphael on his journey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it sucks but what can you do? Anything along the lines of constructive criticism is beyond welcome! **


	2. La Chance is a Jerk

**Many thanks to darkwings13 for being the best beta reader ever! Check out her stuff, they are 1000x time's better than this one.**

**Seriously, if you don't check out her stuff, I will have La Chance hunt you down and end you! I know it's not that threatening, but he's all I got.**

**Disclaimer: Speaking of which, I do not own anything in this story other than La Chance and the La Gêne mercenary company, both of which suck.**

**Usage: I don't care where you use this story, as long as you tell me and credit me.**

**Although, I have no idea why you would use this story.**

**Chapter II:**

**La Chance is a Jerk**

* * *

><p>Cassandra looked at the two men in front of her, wondering which she hated more. On one hand, La Chance was a homicidal, brutal, immature and rude jerk. On the other hand, Raphael was charmingly arrogant and pompous. Well, charming most of the time... La Chance decided to interrupt Cassandra's thoughts by this point while she was still thinking about their personality and quirks. "Well, I guess La Chance isn't that-"<p>

"Cassandra, I know it must be difficult, but I must ask you to stop looking at my gorgeous body-"La Chance said but then he fell to the ground after Cassandra gave him a devastating right hook to his nose, and grabbed him by the neck.

"Listen!" Cassandra started angrily. "I don't care how you treat everyone else; you will treat me with respect! Understand?"

"*Sniff* Piss off! *Sniff*" said La Chance, holding his bloody nose.

"Are you crying?" asked an amused Cassandra. She was ready to burst out laughing at him.

"Shut up!" yelled La Chance, grabbing his zweihander by the hilt.

"Bring it on!" Cassandra yelled as she drew her sword as well.

"Be quiet! You two bicker like children!" Raphael yelled impatiently.

"But he/she started it!" La Chance and Cassandra stated in unison, pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started it, I'm going to end it!" Raphael replied shortly; so angry that he was now fuming.

La Chance muttered a few curses in French and the trio went forward to the ice coffin of the sleeping giants.

* * *

><p>"Now come back here." Raphael said coldly, chasing down a villager.<p>

"Get away from me you monster!" a young women yelled, attempting to fend Raphael off, but to no avail.

"I'm nice enough to let you have last words. What shall they be?" Raphael said with false kindness

"Go to hell!" she replied "That'll work…"

* * *

><p>Cassandra couldn't think at all. Every time she got a thought in her head, it was replaced with Raphael's face. She had to do something about it. So she concocted a plan. And for her plan, she needed the help of La Chance.<p>

La Chance was contemplating his revenge towards Cassandra, when all of a sudden, Cassandra walked into his tent.

"La Chance I need your help," told Cassandra.

"Oh really?" replied La Chance.

"Yes…I…need to… learn…some…French." Cassandra stated nervously.

"Why?" La Chance began to cock his brow.

"I-I want to express my feelings to Raphael…" Cassandra said, sounding quite embarrassed.

La Chance managed to hold on to his laughter and realized what his revenge would be "Fine." replied La Chance.

"Really, after I broke your nose?" Cassandra asked suspiciously.

"Of course, we're team mates aren't we?" said La Chance with a farce smile.

Cassandra went off to the forest to think of her French, wondering if she should try, try to express her feelings.

"Cassandra, what are you doing here?" Raphael asked, coming out of seemingly out of nowhere.

"R-Raphael, I-I uh have something to say..." Cassandra began nervously.

"What is it Cassie-Pie?" asked Raphael calmly.

"Why is there blood on your shirt Raphael?" Cassandra asked, motioning to his shirt.

"I was attacked by a few idiot villagers." Raphael lied quickly, hoping she hadn't seen him at the village, hadn't seen him doing that. They had bonded a lot. You know, yelling at La Chance, hitting La Chance and screwing up La Chance's dates with random village maidens. As much as he tried to hide it, he truly was charmed by her. He hoped she would agree with his beliefs. His new world would need a queen, but he believed no woman was worthy enough. But could she be good enough for him, for Amy?

"Are you ok?" Cassandra asked, seeming truly worried. 'He seems so shaky, so much like me. Does he feel the same?' she thought.

"Better than you obviously, and what did you want any way?" Raphael replied.

Cassandra took a deep breath and began "Raphaël, que vous avez embauché mercenaires est tellement intéressant! Pourriez-vous me jusqu'à une date avec lui? Ce serait très agréable de vous, laide man. (Raphael, that mercenary you hired is Sooo attractive! Could you set me up on a date with him? That would be quite nice of you, ugly man.)" She said happily thinking about how beautiful her statement sounded.

Raphael was crushed. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Not only did she butcher his mother tongue, she had a crush on La Chance? He had to keep his composure as Cassandra was a good ally, perhaps now he was going to turn her into one of his minions… "Oh, you know French?" Raphael said, still trying to sound calm.

"Umm… yes." She replied, not knowing what to say.

"Well, we should be getting some sleep…" Raphael said, completely defeated.

As they both left Cassandra decided that she wouldn't give up, not after all of that.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they would make good targets, Auguste?" Jacqueline asked her companion.<p>

"Yea, those fools look really weak!" Auguste replied, sound quite animalistic.

"Are you sure?" Marienbard cut in. "I mean that noble man and what I'll assume is his wife look pretty tough. And not to mention that guy in the armor…"

"I don't care! I'll take them all on!" said Jacqueline, charging towards La Chance.

"I'm tired of you two insulting me!" screamed La Chance "I don't deserve this!" a second after he said this Jacqueline impaled his hand with a Kodachi and put her second Kodachi against his throat.

"If you want to see your friend alive again, you'll do as we say!" yelled Jacqueline triumphantly.

"I don't care if you kill him." Raphael replied coldly "Me either." Cassandra agreed.

A muffled sound was heard from La Chance, all of a sudden, Auguste and Marienbard were on the scene.

"Cassandra." Raphael began to whisper to Cassandra "I need you to take on the green haired one. Can you do that for me?" Cassandra then nodded.

"Die!" yelled Auguste as he delivered a barrage of horizontal slashes against Raphael.

Raphael parried the blow and kicked him square in the ribs. "Humph, you're not even worth killing!" Raphael said.

"Err… die!" replied Auguste as he tried a vertical cut, but Raphael just dodged and stabbed him several times.

"I know you can't beat me!" said Marienbard as Cassandra pulled out her short sword "Is that so? Then come on!" replied Cassandra snappily.

"Your attitude shall be your downfall!" Marienbard retorted. Soon enough Cassandra and Marienbard were clashing together in a beautiful but vicious dance. Cassandra had landed several cuts and slashes on Marienbard, so she knew she was about to win.

La Chance managed to break free from Jacqueline. "You stupid red headed whore! You've paralyzed my hand!" La Chance yelled while holding his bleeding hand.

"Shut it kid! I'm about to teach you some manners!" Jacqueline replied.

"I'd like to see you try!" La Chance retorted, grabbing a dagger from a leather sash on his thigh.

"Oh and I poisoned my Kodachi!" she said, brushing the hair out of her eyes. La Chance had a look of sheer horror on his face.

Auguste was covered in cuts and blood but he kept on attacking. Raphael did not have a single scratch on him. Auguste finally found a blind spot on Raphael and aimed an upwards vertical slash against it. Raphael saw the reckless move a million miles away and decided to teleport. "Whoa, where'd he go?" Auguste asked no one in general.

"Behind you." Raphael said coldly.

"Die!" yelled Auguste trying to hit Raphael with the butt of his sword, but alas, Raphael caught his arm and pushed him to the ground.

"On your knees!" said Raphael brutally.

Cassandra threw her shield at Marienbard, which she guarded rather easily, but it turned out to be a trap, which allowed Cassandra to deliver a large combo of cuts and slashes, which Marienbard barely survived "Huff…huff… I won't give up!" wheezed Marienbard "You won't have a choice in the matter!" shouted Cassandra, tossing her shield at Marienbard, which made contact with her head, rendering her unconscious. Cassandra hoped Raphael had been impressed by her swift victory, but she could have never been prepared for what she saw next.

Jacqueline had defeated La Chance and was on his chest, striking him whenever he spoke out of line "Stupid wench! *Strike* 80 year-old women faced whore! *Strike* Two franc prostitute! *Strike*"

Jacqueline was ready to tear his throat out but instead she yelled, "Why don't you just Shut-UP? "She gave him one more punch which knocked him unconscious.

"Whoa what are you doing?" asked Auguste, Jacqueline and Cassandra in unison.

"Turning you into one of my minions!" Raphael replied deviously.

"Ayah!" Auguste screamed as Raphael drained his blood. He passed out seconds later.

"Perhaps I shall make you Amy's pet!" Raphael then began to look in Jacqueline's direction. "You're next red-head!" Raphael said as he began to fade into a cloud of gray smoke.

"No!" screamed Jacqueline who was attempting to run away but Raphael just appeared in front of her.

"Why run away when you can have a taste of my power?" Raphael laughed evilly, sinking his teeth into a soft part of her neck.

"Gaah!" Jacqueline let out a blood-curdling scream, and passed out similarly to Auguste. Raphael then walked up to Marienbard and picked her up by her throat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cassandra asked frantically. She now feared the man whom she tried so desperately to impress only a moment ago.

"Gaining some more associates, Mon Amour." Raphael began seductively, attempting to maintain his companion.

"How in Hades name is that going to convince them to join us?" Cassandra was now looking into his blood-red eyes, which she originally thought were attractive, now served as a bloody omen, showing how naïve she was… how stupid she was…

"Oh Cassie-Pie, I thought you knew of my little condition…" Raphael said in a factual tone, while still keeping the seductive one.

"What kind of 'condition' turns you into a cannibal?" Cassandra yelled.

"The one that makes you stop ageing. The one where you can create an army just by biting a few fools!" yelled Raphael, now beginning to fume.

"You're insane!" Cassandra half-retorted, half-yelled.

"You're the one who went on and on about how 'attractive' La Chance is!" Raphael bickered.

"Is that what he taught me to say? That bastard!" she yelled, now ready to take La Chances front teeth out.

"Ok then, what were you trying to say when you butchered my mother tongue with such filth!" Raphael replied sharply, trying to gain his composure.

"Well… um… I-uh…" Cassandra replied embarrassed, now forgetting the situation at hand.

"Don't tell me that you have a crush on me Cassie-Pie?" Raphael replied, now completely composed.

"So, just because you know I have a crush on you doesn't change anything between us!" Cassandra tried to yell, but she didn't want show off the spreading blush on her soft cheeks.

"Are you quite sure, Mon amour?" Raphael asked with his usual self-assured smirk.

"No-I mean yes err… stop trying to change the subject!" Cassandra yelled, now not caring about her blush. "And if it's just a condition, then explain it to me!"

Raphael sighed then began to explain his 'condition' to Cassandra.

"It's still weird…" she mumbled.

Raphael's eyes slanted. "Screw it!" Raphael said as he bit Marienbard.

"Stop doing that!" Cassandra demanded weakly although she was now seemingly getting used to his 'condition'.

After feeding on Marienbard, he began again "Besides it's also self-preservation…

* * *

><p>"Huff… he's so heavy!" complained Jacqueline, carrying an unconscious La Chance on her back.<p>

"Maybe you should have that about that before you knocked him out!" Raphael replied sharply. "Good god she's just as childish as La Chance…" Raphael thought

Jacqueline just quietly mumbled to herself and continued on.

"Raphael, might I ask why you want Soul Calibur?" Cassandra asked in sincere curiosity.

"And may I ask why you want me so badly, Cassie-Pie?" Raphael asked smugly.

"I'm serious!" Cassandra said, now slightly angered.

"Well as obviously know, this world is terrible and corrupt, so I want to make a new world, a world exclusively for Amy and Me. Does that explain enough to you, my dear Cassandra?" said Raphael in a truly serious tone.

"You would do all of that, just for a little girl?"

Raphael nodded "Jeez, I'd hate to see if you had wife..." Cassandra replied in a joking tone of voice.

"You're in no place to mock me!" Raphael replied with slight irritation.

"Why are you so quick to anger?" asked Cassandra, now also agitated.

"Why are you always prodding into my personal life?" Raphael replied, now fuming.

"Why are you so defensive?"

"Why are you such an air headed slut?"

"Pompous jerk!"

"Narrow minded tease!"

"Sex-crazed snob!"

"Whorish shrew!"

"Blood-hungry lunatic!"

"Low class peasant baker!"

"Egotistical noble!"

"What's happening?" Jacqueline whispered to Marienbard.

"I don't know but it's getting good." Marienbard whispered back.

La Chance had regained consciousness and began "A little lovers' quarrel." He said it with a smirk.

"What, them?" Marienbard replied.

"Yep, I know firsthand. If it weren't for me, they would be going out right now!" he said proudly.

"Why don't you stay out of others' lives?" asked Jacqueline, dropping La Chance down onto the hard ground.

"Why don't you put on some make-up?" retorted La Chance.

As soon as Cassandra heard what La Chance said, she stopped her conversation with Raphael and clocked him in the temple. "Take that you stupid asshole!" Cassandra yelled.

"Great, now I get to carry him for another couple of hours!" Jacqueline complained.

Raphael just glared at the childish trio. "What have I gotten myself into…?" Raphael thought with a large sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I really tortured La Chance in this one… that's never going to happen again…**


	3. A Touch of Poison

**Many thanks to darkwings13 for being the best beta reader ever! Check out her stuff, they are 1000x time's better than this one.**

**Seriously, if you don't check out her stuff, I will have La Chance hunt you down and end you! I know it's not that threatening, but he's all I got.**

**Disclaimer: Speaking of which, I do not own anything in this story other than La Chance and the La Gêne mercenary company, both of which suck.**

**Usage: I don't care where you use this story, as long as you tell me and credit me.**

**Although, I have no idea why you would use this story.**

**Chapter III:**

**A Touch of Poison**

* * *

><p>For quite some time, Amy had been searching around for her father. Soon, she came across a village who told of a 'beast with blonde hair and blue-eyes that spoke in a foreign language, who would murder people over the simplest of reasons' this sounded a lot like her father but a few factors had been odd.<p>

The man had armor with the initials 'L.D.C.' and he was also young, only sixteen or seventeen. And her father had red-eyes, not blue eyes.

She still had to find out anything she could so she looked around until she came across barn and saw a man. "Do you know about this man?" Amy asked the villager, showing him a locket containing a picture of her and Raphael that he had given her on her fourteenth birthday.

"Who's he, your fiancé?" the man asked with a cheeky grin.

Amy was deeply angered and pulled her Albion up in a threatening manner. "No. Just tell if you know him!" she murmured dangerously.

"No, can't say I have. But doesn't that make you available?" said the man, whom was at least thirty.

Amy was disgusted. She managed to not kill him and began "Do you know anything about the beast that ravaged your village a few days ago?"

"He stole my treasure, the sword Phelgethon." The man answered sadly.

"Did you happen to see what he looked like?" Amy asked, now getting interested.

"Yeah he was about your age, had blonde-hair and wore armor." He replied.

_'Of course! L.D.C., La Derniere Chance! It's that mercenary that my Father hired! But what of that blonde whore?'_ Amy thought. "Thank you! Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes, what is it?" The man asked kindly.

Amy lunged at him and bit his neck. He had the honor of being Amy's first kill.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile clashing was heard between Cassandra and La Chance. It was about La Chance calling her a whore or something of the sort. They were dueling in the middle of a town and this town was about three towns away from where Amy was.<p>

"Why are you so disrespectful?" Cassandra shouted, parrying a blow from his flamberge.

"Why are you such a Greek harlot? Have you already hopped into bed with Maitre Raphael?" La Chance retorted, landing a kick on her rib cage and hitting her shield with a vertical cut.

"No you jerk! And for your information, I've known Raphael for longer than you can have!" Cassandra spouted, slashing the back of his knee as he fell down. She then began to place her foot on his sternum.

"You've known him for over a week? Where did you meet him, at the annual Gala? Or did he save you from a big, scary bandit?" La Chance snickered.

Cassandra then looked into the air and thought. The way they met wasn't exactly romantic.

La Chance took this time to look up Cassandra's skirt.

Flashback

Cassandra was travelling to Ostrheinsburg castle to destroy Soul Edge and she had finally made it to the chapel when, all of a sudden, something ambushed her.

"What are you?" Cassandra asked, pulling out her short sword & shield.

Cassandra decided to strike down the unarmed creature before things got ugly. But it took out a large ax out of seemingly nowhere. It put its full force into a bone-crushing strike as Cassandra managed to roll away just in time. She stabbed the creature in between the legs. However, things became strange when its axe turned into a katana and they began clashing again.

Whenever she gained the upper hand against the beast, it would just simply change to a different style.

When all hope was lost, just as it was about to deliver the final strike, it suddenly stopped.

As she opened her eyes she saw its 'eye' was pierced by a thin blade. "Stay down, it suits you." She heard as the beast fell down with a thud revealing that a handsome man had been her savior. It was Raphael. "What are you doing here, Mon Amour?" Raphael asked. He was always the one to flirt with strangers.

"I'm here to destroy that evil blade Soul Edge! Is that what you're here for?" Cassandra replied in a even tone of voice.

_'How dare she!'_ Raphael thought. _'Does she truly believe that Soul Edge is evil?'_

"Yea… sure…" Raphael lied slowly.

"Well then let's go!" told Cassandra, dragging Raphael by the arm deeper into the cathedral._ 'He's pretty cute.'_ Cassandra thought. _'Maybe later we could-'_

Raphael knocked Cassandra unconscious and put her over his shoulder. "Sorry Madam, but I can't let you do that." Raphael said to himself.

The next thing Cassandra remembered was her waking up next to her battered weapons.

She had simply believed that Nightmare ambushed them and wondered if she would ever see that handsome man again.

End of flashback

Cassandra's thoughts were interrupted when La Chance kicked her in the rib cage and she fell over.

"Victory is mine!" La Chance cheered, raising one of his arms into the air in a triumphant manor.

Raphael hit La Chance in the back of the head with the hilt of his Flambert. "God, stop being such an insufferable child! Are you okay Cassandra?" Raphael asked, lending a hand to her.

"Thanks Raphael." Cassandra replied, making a face to La Chance.

"But" La Chance protested only to be silenced by a back hand from Raphael. He knew to stay quiet.

"Can't we stay for a little while longer?" Jacqueline pleaded in a childish tone.

"No. We need to get on with our travels immediately." Raphael said in a more reasonable tone.

"But we haven't even fed on anyone yet!" Jacqueline complained, stomping her foot down.

"You can wait until the next town!" Raphael retorted, now slightly angered.

"Is this because we didn't do anything to stop the fight between Cassandra and La Chance?" Jacqueline continued, now really starting to get mad by her complaining. She, Auguste and La Chance could really push his buttons.

"I'm not going to talk about this again!" Raphael fumed.

"This sucks!" Auguste complained.

Raphael was getting ready to hit both Jacqueline and Auguste, but Marienbard beat him to it and began to drag them by their collars, kicking and screaming.

"La Chance, when are your comrades arriving?" Raphael whispered to La Chance.

"They'll be at Ostrheinsburg castle." La Chance replied.

"They had better, or else your head will be hanging upside down in my dungeon!" Raphael retorted evilly.

La Chance gulped.

* * *

><p>Amy had semi pieced together what happened when her father and his associates were in the town.<p>

La Chance was generally just causing mayhem, pushing children down, and stealing food from fine eateries. He also stole a sword from a farmer for God knows why…Cassandra was being friendly from what the villagers said. She was also accompanied by a 'handsome older gentleman with blonde hair and red-eyes. 'That was all she could find out about her father until she heard some villagers talking about her victim.

"They say Abe was killed in the same way as Claudia." Amy heard as she saw two women engaging in banter.

"Really? Not a drop of blood?" The other replied.

"Excuse me." Amy cut in. "Do you know anything about how this Claudia woman died?"

The women were slightly confused but still answered her. "They say she had a bite mark on her neck and that there was no blood. Her husband found her in the forest, dead."

"Oh ok, thank you for the information." Amy said kindly as she proceeded to enter the forest.

* * *

><p>La Chance and Auguste were arguing over who could court a woman the fastest."August, I have a gorgeous face; a woman would fall to my feet if I put the 'charm' on her." La Chance spouted smugly.<p>

"For the last time my name is Auguste! And aggression is the fastest way to win a woman." Auguste corrected.

"First of all, I don't care. Secondly, if aggression is the fastest way to win over a woman, then try it on Cassandra!" La Chance retorted.

"Fine!" Auguste agreed.

Auguste walked up to Cassandra and began. "How about you and me share-"Cassandra kicked him in the groin and walked away.

"Ayah!" Auguste cried as held his groin.

"Ha! I knew that would happen! I knew it!" La Chance gloated, holding his stomach in laughter.

"Then why did you do nothing to prevent it?" Auguste asked, rolling around in pain as Jacqueline and Marienbard were cheering Cassandra on and Raphael was giving Auguste his famous 'idiot' glare.

"Because it was too funny when your theory was disproven! Besides, Cassandra is Raphael's wench! Everyone knows that!" La Chance said in a know-it-all manor, placing one of his hands on his hip and began waving his finger at him.

Cassandra began to yell at La Chance "That's private! Stop being such a little creep!"

"Just like it was private when I saw you and Raphael kissing in his tent!" La Chance immediately clasped his hands over his mouth. He was planning to blackmail her with this on a later occasion.

Cassandra's heart fell into her stomach. How did he know about that?

Marienbard finally broke the silence after about ten minutes. "How did this happen?"

Only Raphael and Cassandra knew.

Flashback

Raphael was in his tent, cleaning the blood out of his clothes, when suddenly Cassandra came in.

"What is it Cassie-Pie?" Raphael asked, sounding quite flirty.

"Why do you call me 'Cassie-Pie' all the time?" Cassandra asked.

"Because one day, I'm just going to eat you up." Raphael replied chillingly.

"I'm not scared of you…" Cassandra stated bravely.

"Oh but of course. The great Cassandra Alexandra is afraid of nothing, am I wrong?" Raphael said in cleverly disguised threat.

"…" was all she could reply with.

"Aah, you stay speechless. I'm not surprised. Too charmed to speak?" Raphael said arrogantly.

"No, I was just thinking about how pathetic you sound." Cassandra tried to lie, but was easily caught by Raphael.

"Looks like someone can't except defeat." Raphael had won the verbal part of this fight.

As a last resort, Cassandra pushed Raphael to the floor of the tent and began to kiss him.

To her surprise, he didn't push her off. In fact, he embraced the kiss. After about ten minutes, Cassandra was leaving his tent."Wait, what did you come in here for?" Raphael asked.

"To do exactly that." Cassandra said with a quite large smile.

Raphael then realized something. He lost.

La Chance nearly fell out of his perch on a tree.

"God I wish there was audio…" La Chance said to himself.

End of flashback

"Talk about your dispute at a later time, were being followed." La Chance interrupted. He had a knack for stopping her fantasies.

_'I bet you know a lot about stalking…'_ Cassandra thought and snickered.

Soon a platinum-haired woman was on the scene.

"You! You're the one who stole most of my father's inventions!" the woman said with a thick British accent. She then turned her sword into a whip and she aimed it at La Chance's heart, but he knocked it out of his way with a horizontal slash.

"Who are you?" Cassandra asked, sub-consciously clinging to Raphael's arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Isabella Valentine, and I will be killing the runt in the black armor." Isabella said cruelly.

"Poison Ivy." La Chance added in slowly.

"What did you do this time?" Raphael asked angrily.

"I may have stolen some of her adoptive father's inventions and plans. But I did get paid!" La Chance said slowly.

"How much?"

"Seven francs."

"What did you spend the money on?"

"Cheap wine."

"What are you planning to do with the money that I'm giving you?"

"Spend it on cheap wine."

"I really worry about you sometimes…"

"Stop ignoring me and die!" Ivy yelled, trying to cut Raphael's throat, but Cassandra guarded it.

"I've had enough!" La Chance yelled, charging towards her, only to have her sword wrap around his feet and pull him down.

"Suffer!" Ivy yelled as her blade began to coil around La Chance, choking the life out of him.

Cassandra managed to get behind her, and knocked her in the air with her shield. Then Raphael teleported behind Ivy and stabbed her in the back, just missing her vertebra. This knocked her into Cassandra's upwards vertical slash which landed in between two of her ribs. Raphael finished off the duet's combo by impaling Ivy's arm with his Flambert. She didn't even have a chance to react.

"Not a bad dance." Raphael gloated.

"I can't believe you just beat Poison Ivy…" La Chance said in amazement.

"I'm not one to intrude but our raft is leaving!" Marienbard stated. They then began to run towards the raft as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>After Amy's search in the forest turned up nothing, she decided to go to the next town when, all of a sudden, she was ambushed by three bandits.<p>

"Hello little girl, we'll be killing and robbing you tonight. "The one with a green Mohawk said calmly.

Amy quickly and gracefully dodged the pirate's moves. She impaled one with her Albion and cut the next one's throat. She had completely destroyed them in just a few moves.

* * *

><p>Raphael the rest of his 'associates' had managed to get on the raft but little did they know, they'll be facing a most troublesome opponent.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the last, but I'm trying. I'm also sorry for the cliffy, but I've been up writing for twelve hours.**


	4. Of Maids and Monks

**Many thanks to darkwings13 for being the best beta reader ever! Check out her stuff, they are 1000x time's better than this one.**

**Seriously, if you don't check out her stuff, I will have La Chance hunt you down and end you! I know it's not that threatening, but he's all I got.**

**Disclaimer: Speaking of which, I do not own anything in this story other than La Chance and the La Gêne ****mercenary company, both of which suck.**

**Usage: I don't care where you use this story, as long as you tell me and credit me.**

**Although, I have no idea why you would use this story.**

**Chapter IV:**

**Of Maids and Monks**

* * *

><p>"I hate these fools!" Raphael yelled at the realization of who was on the raft with them.<p>

"Who are they?" La Chance asked, drawing his Flamberge.

"You've been tainted by Soul Edge! Please, let me heal you!" a young man with a large red staff and light brown hair said kindly.

"If I refused your help before, what makes you believe I will let you help me now?" Raphael asked while waving around his Flambert.

"Come on! Kilik has been practicing his healing skills and he just wants to help you!" a short, Asian women added in.

"Raphael, what do these people want?" Cassandra asked, only to be ignored by everyone.

"Quiet! Leave this raft at once or taste the steel of my Flambert!" Raphael stated.

"I'm not leaving here until you're healed!" Kilik said, getting into a offensive battle stance.

"Fine. Minions, get them." Raphael commanded, hold his arm out as Marienbard ran to Kilik, Auguste ran to the short Asian woman, and Jacqueline ran to a man in a open white jacket who wield Nunchaku.

"That means you too, La Chance." Raphael said, pointing towards the raging battles.

"I'm not a minion! I'm a mercenary!" La Chance corrected.

"I don't care, now kill those wretched curs!" Raphael yelled, fighting back the urge to hit him.

"Only if you say 'mercenaries get them!'" La Chance demanded.

"But you're the only mercenary!" Cassandra stated.

"First of all, stay out of it, Missy Melons." Cassandra scoffed. "Secondly, I don't give a sh-" Raphael cut in.

"Fine! Get them mercenaries!" Raphael gave in.

"No! You have to say 'get them mercenaries' not 'Fine! Get them merc" Raphael punched La Chance in the eye and Cassandra kicked him on his knee cap.

"Ow! Fine, I'll go and save your stupid minions!" La Chance grumbled and ran to help Jacqueline, whom was getting brutally beaten by the man in the open jacket.

"Raphael, I think we need to talk about our relationship." Cassandra said as Raphael watched the carnage with sheer enjoyment, as the people who had infuriated him so were getting beaten by the wielder of the holy stone and his allies.

He was enjoying it until Cassandra interrupted him with 'relationship' talks at least."How about we help the servants kill these wretched curs before the situation gets dire?" Raphael offered, trying to change the subject. _'This isn't good, they're all going to die at this rate…' _Raphael thought, noting his ally's brutal defeats. Auguste was barely clinging to consciousness and Jacqueline was already out.

"You're situation will get dire if you don't answer!" Cassandra retorted.

"I guess you would be my…you would be my…" Raphael tried to answer, but froze in Cassandra's glare.

"If you don't say girlfriend…" Cassandra started, but did finish as she knew that Raphael knew what she would say.

"Of course I was going to say that! Now can we beat these fools?" Raphael said quite jittery. Cassandra truly did scare him sometimes.

"Okay," Cassandra said in a much lighter tone.

'_Whew, dodged a bullet there…" _Raphael thought, going after Kilik.

'_He's my boyfriend!' _Cassandra mentally cheered, following Raphael into the battle, only she went for the short Asian woman instead.

"I'm sorry!" Kilik apologized, knocking Marienbard out with a hit to the face.

La Chance was really starting to get bothered by the man in the open jackets attacks.

He was far too fast for La Chance's slow and predictable attacks.

"If you don't stop hitting me, I'm going to shove those nunchacku up a very terrible place…" La Chance said, trying to sound threatening, but failing miserably.

The man stopped attacking and showed a very confused face. "Wow, Maxi doesn't swing like that." Maxi stated, referring to himself in third person.

This proved to be a major mistake as the temporary stalemate in the combat was just long enough to allow La Chance to deliver a punch to Maxi's face and get a horizontal slash to his rib cage.

As Raphael was charging towards Kilik, he got hit in the throat by Kilik's staff.

Kilik then began a cleansing spell on Raphael.

Cassandra and the Asian woman's fight was pretty uneventful, as it was mostly proper parrying and guarding, but it had a touch of talk.

"Why do you fight for the one who's corrupted by Soul Edge?" the Asian women asked as they got into a power struggle which was broken quickly with no winner.

"Well the reason, amongst others, is that he's helping me save my sister." Cassandra stated seriously, trying a shield thrust that the Asian simply dodged and kicked Cassandra on her calve.

"Well, what are the other reasons?" the Asian women asked, attempting to cut Cassandra's torso, but the blow was parried and Cassandra aimed a stunning kick towards the Asian woman that was neatly ducked.

Cassandra then began to blush.

As La Chance was about to remove Maxi's head with an upwards vertical slash, he noticed that Kilik was doing some sort of spell on Raphael. He knew he had to act. He knew that if he didn't, he wouldn't get paid.

"Don't worry, only a few more seconds and you'll be completely healed!" Kilik tried to comfort Raphael.

"I… I'll kill you!" Raphael said in a weak and raspy voice.

"Yoink!" La Chance stated, grabbing Kilik's staff.

"What are you doing?" Kilik asked, forced to stop his ritual to cleanse Raphael.

"…Good job…" Raphael congratulated La Chance in the same weak and raspy voice, passing out.

"Now, go fetch!" La Chance proceeded to throw the Kilik's staff like a javelin into the water.

"You… you… why did you do that?" Kilik asked, stunned that La Chance could do such an idiotic thing. Clearly he didn't know La Chance.

"You were obviously trying to kill him or seal him or something." La Chance replied in what he thought was a know it all tone of voice, but it really sounded idiotic.

"I was trying to cleanse him! Your friend would be healed from his affliction!" Kilik tried to show La Chance why what he did was wrong, but he only gave him a blank stare.

"Is anything I'm saying getting through to you?" Kilik asked nicely, with a touch of exasperation.

La Chance then held out his hand. "Can I have some money? I'll share some of the wine with you. _**Some **_of it."

Kilik broke his usual kind attitude and gave La Chance a hard punch to the nose and dived into the water to look for his staff.

Cassandra and the Asian woman were talking and had even stopped fighting. They were talking about their 'boyfriends'.

"I mean sure, technically he isn't my boyfriend right now, but he will be soon. Once he gets over my sister at least." The Asian woman stated.

"Can we talk about something less creepy, Xianghua?" Cassandra asked.

Little did they know, Auguste had gotten up and began to run to towards Xianghua in an insane manner.

Xianghua saw him at the last moment and panicked.

"Aah!" Auguste yelled, as he found that Xianghua's Chinese sword had been driven deep into his heart, killing him.

"Oh my God's, you killed him!" Cassandra yelled, pointing at her enemy turned friend turned enemy.

"I didn't mean to! I panicked, it was an accident!" Xianghua panicked.

"You bitch! He was my friend!" La Chance yelled, charging at Xianghua for the honor of his fallen comrade. He may have been a jerk, but he was loyal to his friends.

Maxi had recovered from the brutal beating La Chance had given him.

"Don't worry Xianghua, I'll save you!" Maxi said, running towards her.

Jacqueline had also recovered from her beating and went to stop Maxi.

"Take this!" Jacqueline yelled, trying to land a combo that began with diagonal slash.

Maxi dodged the strike and aimed a nunchaku strike at her, which she tried to guard, Maxi broke it and then he threw a few nunchaku blows to Jacqueline who got stunned and then throws her airborne by a simple palm strike. Maxi then leaps in the air and cries out "Rising Dragon of the Zodiac!" and delivers a brutal kick to the Jacqueline's sternum, knocking her out for the rest of the fight.

"Cassandra, kill the idiot with the stupid hair. I'll take the annoying small one." La Chance stated, pointing to their adversaries.

"What about Raphael?" Cassandra asked.

"He's half dead."

"Marienbard?"

"Half dead."

"Jacqueline?"

"Half dead."

"Well, what about that monk guy that Marienbard was fighting?" Cassandra asked.

"Oh, he was about to cure Raphael or something, I don't really know, but I realized that I might not get paid if I let that happen, so I threw his stick into the water." La Chance stated proudly, not stopping once to take a breath of air.

Cassandra practically had a vein popping out of her head. "…You stopped a man from healing my boyfriend, just for few pieces of gold?"

"Yep, I'm pretty great." La Chance boasted.

Cassandra proceeded to punch him on the lip.

"So are we going to fight or what?" Maxi asked.

"What do you think?Fu-" Cassandra cut La Chance off before he could finish his curse.

"He means yes."

Then, without a moments warning, they began fighting.

And this time, La Chance and Cassandra had the upper hand.

Maxi was tired after the beating he gave Jacqueline, and La Chance was blinded by revenge and his adrenaline had increased strength and speed to near Raphael's level.

"Die you heartless dwarf!" La Chance yelled, brutally kicking and beating Xianghua with the hilt of his Flamberge. She didn't even stand a chance.

Cassandra and Maxi were evenly matched, at least until Maxi asked her if she 'wanted to go somewhere' after the fight. She promptly kicked him in his groin and began to beat him with her shield. She really liked doing that.

They were winning until Kilik found his rod and got back on to the raft.

"Xianghua! Please let her go!" Kilik demanded, facing La Chance with his Kali-yuga readied.

As La Chance was about to shout "Fine, but I still want to kill someone. You'll do." After that dark statement from La Chance, he ran up to Kilik and said. "This is it!" and hit him in the rib cage once with a horizontal left slash, and again with a horizontal right with lightning fast speed. He then kicked him into the air. He then delivered a near fatal combo which paralyzed him. "La… Dern-iere…CHANCE!" he yelled as tried to impale Kilik, but he missed him and impaled his arm.

"Gah!" Kilik yelled, passing out.

"Kilik!" Xianghua yelled, running towards La Chance, whom of which didn't notice.

Just as Xianghua was about to stab him in the throat, a giant shuriken knocked her sword out of her hand.

"Oh hey guys!" La Chance said, waving at a boat with a three you in it.

"Who are they?" Cassandra asked, baffled at who the young men were.

"We're La Chance's allies!" One who looked like sailor or a pirate answered.

"Finally." Raphael stated, just waking up.

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked, raising her brow.

"I paid for eight of these idiots, but four of them took another job so they could only accompany me on my way back. But then the three idiots you see here took on a short job for the French military so they could only meet me half way." Raphael said, pointing La Chance's allies.

"…Rude." A young man who was clad in gold, a black hood and a masquerade.

"So… what are your names?" Cassandra asked, at a loss of what to do.

"I'm Lucien, the second in command." Said the one who was clad in gold.

"I'm James, the third in command." Said the one who used the giant shuriken and katana.

"I'm Solemn, captain of this boat." Said the one who looked like a sailor or pirate.

"And I'm their leader." La Chance said proudly.

"You're their leader! As in, they follow your orders? God's help us all…" Cassandra said worriedly.

"Okay then… do you like, want to get in here on the boat or something?" Solemn asked.

"You do realize that the only reason that you're still alive is because of your boat services, you know that right?" Raphael said threateningly.

"Touchy." Lucien said under his breath.

"Do you like want us to, you know, bring aboard the dead guy?" Solemn asked.

"No. I have no use for dead men." Raphael said coldly, coming aboard the boat.

La Chance then began to whisper to Solemn.

"Okay." Solemn replied, taking out his musket and shooting holes into the raft.

"Hey!" Xianghua yelled angrily.

"Have fun swimming, you pigs!" La Chance replied, as they set sail,

"Hey La Chance, did you get my sword?" Solemn asked, holding a lance.

"Of course, here's your Phlegethon and Gun sword." La Chance said, handing him a fire like blade.

"And here's your lance. Thank you kindly." Solemn said friendly.

* * *

><p>Raphael could feel himself changing, like his body was at war with its self.<p>

"I… can't… stand it… that monk must have done something…" Little did Raphael know, he was now mostly human after Kilik's ritual. If La Chance hadn't stopped it, he would be completely human.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I have four things I would like to say.**

**1) Yes, that was Maxi's critical finish.**

**2) What La Chance did to Kilik was his critical finish.**

**3) I leave it to your imagination to whether Kilik, Maxi and Xianghua survived or not.**

**4)Marienbard and Jacqueline are still alive.**


	5. La Chance and Amy's Worst Day Ever

**A/N: This is another flashback chapter like Poison Ivy. If you liked that one, you'll probably like this one. If you didn't like that one, La Chances are you won't like this one either.**

**(You see what I did there?)**

**Many thanks to darkwings13 for being the best beta reader ever! Check out her stuff, they are 1000x time's better than this one.**

**Seriously, if you don't check out her stuff, I will have La Chance hunt you down and end you! I know it's not that threatening, but he's all I got.**

**Speaking of which, I do not own anything in this story other than La Chance and the La Gêne mercenary company, both of which suck.**

**I don't care where you use this story, as long as you tell me and credit me.**

**Although, I have no idea why you use this story.**

**This chapter is borderline M. Not quite at M, but you have been warned.**

**(I really drag these on, don't I?)**

**Chapter V:**

**La Chance and Amy's Worst Day Ever**

* * *

><p>Raphael's menacing yelling could be heard throughout the La gêne's ship.<p>

"Psst… La Chance." Solemn whispered, peeking into a window along with Lucien, La Chance and James.

"Yes?" La Chance replied, having the best view into the room.

"When is something going to happen?" Solemn asked.

"Right about… now." La Chance said with a large smile.

_Inside the room about eight minutes ago…_

"Raphael, you seem to be… different." Cassandra stated, referencing his even more sickly appearance and haughty attitude.

"I'm… fine." Raphael lied terribly, even though he mastered the art.

"I know there's something wrong with you. Ever since that fight with that monk you haven't tried to kill La Chance or suck anyone's blood. Are you sea sick? Did La Chance put something in your wine again?" Cassandra rambled on worriedly.

Raphael knew he couldn't defend himself in an argument in this state and Cassandra would continue to prod until she got the answer. She did care, and she would do anything to help someone she loved. Including bothering them for hours upon hours. Raphael figured this discussion would end with a passionate kiss like most of their conversations anyways.

Then something popped into Raphael's head._'Again? That is the last time I accept cheap wine from a seventeen year old British mercenary and his snickering friends!' _Raphael thought, realizing the idiocy of his actions just now.

'_If it weren't for that worthless monk, I would have thrown that glass in his face and insulted him for even offering me such an inferior beverage! I hope he's water logged by now!' _Raphael then realized that he had been staring into space for several minutes.

"Raphael, you know you can tell me anything." Cassandra assured kindly.

"I… I… just look…" Raphael then showed off his canines to reveal… a couple of ordinary pure white teeth.

Cassandra's eyes widened with amazement as her jaw dropped to the floor, ready to say a million things in a second.

"How? When did this happen? Was it that duck stew I made last night? I knew adding a bottle of vinegar would help your sickness, but I never imagined it would cure you're affliction!" Cassandra said joyfully, hopping up and down.

Raphael looked on astounded that she could draw the conclusion that her duck stew could cure his affliction.

'_Did she say an entire bottle of vinegar? That's almost as disturbing as when La Chance was teaching her how to cook stew. That image of La Chance in an apron will stay with me my entire life…" _Raphael thought, thinking of how foolish La Chance looked as he was teaching a woman how to cook. He then realized that Cassandra had been talking the entire time.

"I think it might have had to do with that cleansing ritual that that monk did." Raphael said logically.

"Oh… right." Cassandra said slowly, realizing how idiotic thinking that duck stew could cure his vampire like illness was.

"And I'm not even completely cured yet. Notice how my eyes are still red. If I were human again, my eyes would be blue. I think it was just some cruel joke to stop mid way thru the ritual." Raphael stated, motioning towards his still red eyes.

"La Chance stopped the ritual, don't you remember?" Cassandra said simply.

"What are you talking about?" Raphael asked, feeling like tearing La Chance into tiny pieces.

"He grabbed that monks staff and threw it into the water." Cassandra stated, well aware of Raphael's pure hatred towards La Chance by now.

"And… his idiotic pirate peon shot holes into their raft so they've most likely drowned. Am I correct?" Raphael asked, reaching for his Flambert.

"Yes but, don't do anything that could get us killed." Cassandra said, grabbing the rapier from a Raphael.

"Because of that idiot's terrible timing, I'm now half-human, half-vampire!" Raphael yelled quite loudly.

"Raphael, who knows what could happen in the future. Besides, even if you stay half-human half-vampire for the rest of your life, you still have a lovely daughter and a beautiful woman at your side." Cassandra stated, complimenting herself and calming Raphael down at the same time.

Raphael smiled un-wickedly for the first time in nearly a year. "Is that a promise?" Raphael asked, knowing that it was a rhetorical question.

The two then began to kiss passionately.

_Outside of the room…_

"Told you that would happen!" La Chance gloated towards Lucien, whom of which was handing over a few gold pieces.

"La Chance, what are we going to do with this information?" James asked, wondering why his friend would show him _that. _He only understood half of the words, and he had no idea what was happening when Raphael was showing off his canines.

"We're going to tell Cassandra's beloved sister, of course!"

"But why, what would that even accomplish?" James asked again, more confused than ever.

"For revenge!" La Chance said with fire in his eyes.

"Of course… oh yeah, I forget to ask, where did you meet this Raphael guy?" James asked, hoping to blast off a few more questions.

La Chance had a face of sheer embarrassment.

_Flashback_

La Chance was scaling the wall of a castle, occasionally pouring some of his favorite cheap, alcoholic beverage, into his mouth.

It couldn't be helped; he was there to do something very important. Plus he just bought the wine, so he wouldn't let it go to waste.

As soon as he got onto the castle walls he began searching for his prey. And in the gardens, he found her. And he was going to make his move.

La Chance's broke into Count Sorel's castle, or the 'Lord of the night' as the villagers said, on a rumor he heard. They said that Count Sorel's daughter is the fairest in all of Romania. So La Chance decided to take it upon himself to court her.

La Chance suddenly appeared behind Amy and used the voice he liked to call 'Sweet Seduction'. "Hello fair maiden, does my presence disturb you? Or would like me to stay and we can continue to more… interesting matters?" La Chance whispered into Amy's ear.

Amy was amazed that someone could penetrate her castle, let alone in her private gardens. She was nearly attracted by his determination just because he would break into a heavily guarded castle just to hit on one single girl. His outward appearance was pretty exceptional too. He had slightly tanned skin, chiseled features, and attractive hair pushed slightly to the left. He was also wearing well made black armor. Black was her favorite color…

'_But he does seem like the kind of person Father would hate…' _Amy thought. And who ever Raphael disliked, Amy disliked.

'_She's fairer then even the rumors stated! She's definitely a keeper!' _La Chance thought.

Before they could talk, however, a few armed guards had found La Chance's presence. "Young man! Get away from our fair princess!" they yelled, drawing their claymores and battle axes.

'_I don't think she's a princess…'_La Chance thought, noting her sickly appearance.

La Chance dodged a sloppy downwards vertical strike from a claymore wielder, and returned with an expert jump attack that easily sub duded the vampiric minion.

La Chance laughed and yelled "What a joke!" to insult his feeble enemies. If there wasn't a lady around, he would have chopped them into pieces.

As the knights began retreating a man in large, black leviathan armor was on the scene. He had a large sword which had odd, old writing on it.

La Chance cracked his neck and the two both unleashed a strikingly similar horizontal slash. A power struggle soon ensued which led to La Chance throwing sand in the knights face. La Chance promptly stabbed him in the chest while he was stunned.

"I should probably go…" La Chance stated, showing off his bloodied sword.

Soon the guard was up and was about to take La Chance's head off while he was apologized to Amy. Amy saw this and instinctively cut the guards throat.

"Wow… why'd you save me?" La Chance asked, baffled that a woman had just saved him.

"I think you should run before my father arrives…" Amy said, not sure why she had saved him.

"Amy… who's your little friend?" Raphael asked, appearing out of nowhere and kicking the dead leviathan knight.

"I-I-I am La Derniere Chance, head of the prestigious La gêne mercenary company." La Chance said, cowering from the man who emitted a large amount of evil energy.

"The Final Chance? The Annoyance? I have never heard of either, but prepare to defend yourself!" Raphael stated, charging towards La Chance, brandishing his trusted rapier, Flambert.

La Chance knew he didn't stand a chance, so he just got into a defensive position and parried the blows.

Amy could tell that La Chance just wanted to escape, so she thought of a reason for her father to spare him.

"Father, didn't he say he was mercenary?" Amy stated. La Chance saw his opening.

"Yes, I am. I could offer my services to you in exchange for my life" La Chance stated, cowering even more.

"Since you seem to want to let him live so badly," Raphael began. "I'll allow you to live if you bring me… eight mercenaries and if you spar with Amy so I can see your skills." Raphael stated.

La Chance nodded and put up his guard.

_End of flashback_

La Chance began to clutch his side. He had not yet forgotten the beating that Amy gave him.

"I met him at a bar." La Chance lied.

"But I thought you weren't" La Chance cut him off.

"What I say goes!" La Chance yelled, stomping on the floor.

Little did they know, Raphael and Cassandra had heard there entire conversation with veins popping out of their heads. It took the La gêne a minute to realize that they were looking at them.

* * *

><p>Amy had found out that her father had been on a raft. She found out that the raft disappeared after they had spotted a small ship with the words 'La Gêne' painted on the hull.<p>

Amy knew that of which the boat belonged to. That mercenary, _that man who made her feel so… odd._

_Flashback_

Amy couldn't believe what her father had just said.

'_Did he just say he wants me to fight him?'_Amy thought. She felt odd around that man, but she didn't want to kill him, she knew that much.

"Go on Amy, I'll make sure you won't get hurt." Raphael reassured her pointing to the cowering Brit.

Amy took a deep breath and readied herself by getting into a offensive battle stance.

La Chance decided that based off of the rumors, he wouldn't even try to land a scratch on her. He was pretty good actor, and he was pretty sure he could fake putting up a fight. Plus, he was still pretty sure he had a chance with her.

Amy started off with a low upwards stab move which La Chance barely guarded. She continued to do a triple botta in tempo, which La Chance failed to dodge, which led into an undertaker which critically injured La Chance. La Chance then purposely threw a terrible high horizontal blow, which Amy promptly dodged and cut into La Chance's knee. La Chance got up again for more punishment which Amy delivered. She cut a slash thru the 'La gêne' on his armor. Amy continued to deliver hundreds of pokes, stabs, cuts and slashes until La Chance felt his knees began to get wobbly and he was on the verge of passing out. He then felt his knees betray him as he let Japanese obscenities slip out.

His favorite thing about his various languages was the ability to curse without anyone understanding them.

"Hmm… I shall be enlisting the help of you and your mercenaries." Raphael stated, watching La Chance try to give out a victory cry, but it ended up sounding like a dying animal.

"But he didn't even land a hit on me." Amy brought up, pointing towards the now visually off putting battered and bloody La Chance.

"I wasn't looking for who won, but for how he would react to the situation at hand. If he was fighting an unbeatable opponent he would distract them and draw attention away from me, so I could have time to strike or escape. And that also means he's smart. He knows that if he fought back, he would have greatly decreased his chance of survival." Raphael stated. La Chance looked at him like he was insane and Amy looked at him as if he was even more insane.

"Now run along. And if you come near my daughter again, I'll kill you." Raphael stated calmly, shooing La Chance away.

La Chance then began to doubt his chances with Amy.

_End of flashback_

'_Why did he take La Derniere Chance instead of me?' _Amy wondered, seeing an empty raft that she could use.

She was smarter, faster and a better fighter. She knew that he had done it for her safety, but she still didn't like the fact that he always left her alone.

As she was about to set off, a beast man entered the raft with her.

"Leave now." Amy demanded, as she didn't like talking to new people.

"I don't think so; I have to get to Ostrheinsburg castle to test my skill." The man stated.

This agitated Amy. She didn't want have to share the raft with uneducated brute. "Then prepare to die." Amy stated, pulling out her rapier.

"I'm not going to fight a child. I have one of my own." The man replied.

"I don't care. I have to find my father." Amy said emotionlessly.

"I won't hurt you. I wouldn't want to take you away from your father." The man stated, putting down his mace.

Amy quickly and brutally stabbed him through his heart. She didn't have any time to stop for other people.

* * *

><p>"C-count Sorel… M-ms. Alexandra…" Lucien said hesitantly, rubbing his fresh wounds that he had received from Cassandra.<p>

"What is it?" Cassandra asked angrily, as if she was being interrupted.

"W-we have reached land… we should be getting off soon…" Lucien continued.

"We shall be out in a minute!" Raphael snapped.

"But" Lucien started.

"A minute!" Cassandra cut off.

Walking away, Lucien could hear the sounds of kissing and Cassandra's giggling.

_About twenty minutes later…_

"Is your make-out session over?" La Chance asked snappily at the sight of Raphael and Cassandra.

"Were you looking into our room again?" Cassandra asked, waving her fist at him menacingly.

"No, we're not stupid, we can decipher noises. Just be glad that's all you did." La Chance said tiredly, trying to avoid Cassandra's wraith.

He was the only one that didn't get beat up because Raphael said. 'The beating Amy gave you a month ago was punishment enough." When he heard the La Gêne talking of how he and La Chance met. He still wanted to court _some _women and it would make it even more difficult if he had a smashed face.

"Fine, but if you tell my sister."

Raphael cut in. "Or my daughter."

Cassandra continued. "Right, or Raphael's daughter, there will be _**HELL **_to pay." Cassandra made a stabbing motion that made everyone, including Raphael, jump.

As they disembarked the ship, they saw a young, South East Asian girl.

"Hey La Chance, do you think you could court her?" Solemn asked, pointing to her.

La Chance, not one to disappoint his men, replied with. "Of course I could, wait here."

La Chance walked up to her and started. "Hey beautiful, what's your name?" La Chance asked arrogantly.

"Umm… Talim… and yours?" Talim replied, not knowing what the young man was doing.

He looked like he wanted something…

He had a charismatic smile…

He said 'What's your name, beautiful?' in a weird voice…

He kept on fixing his hair…

…She couldn't piece together what he was doing.

You see, in Talim's fifteen years of life, she had never been hit on. Well, at least by a stranger…

_Flashback_

"Hey Talim, can I ask you something?" A young, fiery haired Korean man asked.

"What is it, Yun-Seong?" Talim replied.

"Do… you… like me?" Yun-Seong asked desperately.

"Of course I do! We're friends aren't we?" Talim stated naively.

"I mean… like-like…" Yun-Seong corrected.

Talim didn't know what that meant, but she decided to answer anyway. She put her index finger on her chin as if she was thinking and said: "Hmm… yes I do, Yun-Seong." Talim stated, giving him a nice smile.

Yun-Seong took this as a seductive smile and began mentally cheering:_'Yes! I got my first girlfriend!'_"Cool." Yun-Seong said aloud.

_A few months later…_

Yun-Seong showed up at Talim's house to take her out on a date.

As Talim answered the door, she saw Yun-Seong holding a bundle of flowers and wearing a fancy Korean suit.

Talim cocked her head innocently to the left and asked kindly: "What are you doing here?"

Yun-Seong then realized that Talim might not have meant what he thought.

_End of flashback_

Although she wasn't sure what Yun-Seong wanted, she could tell that it was the same as this man. Except Yun-Seong looked pathetic, inexperienced and unsure. This man seemed smooth, experienced and arrogant about his ability.

He also had a holy aura.

"I'm La Derniere Chance and might I say, you have a beautiful name." La Chance complemented, running his fingers through a loose lock of her hair.

"What are you doing?" Talim asked, sounding quite scared.

La Chance sensed this and decided to come clean as his dreamy blue eyes turned to slightly irritated blue eyes. "I'm hitting on you."

"You're attacking me?"

"What? No!"

But it was too late and Talim gave him a skull shattering hit to his head, which knocked him to the ground.

"Wind, help me cure this poor, corrupted soul, he seems to have lost his sanity…" Talim started.

"What the hell are you talking about you psychopath?" La Chance yelled angrily.

Cassandra, Raphael, Marienbard and Jacqueline began rolling around, laughing, while Solemn, James and Lucien were running to La Chance's aid. They were very loyal, despite having an idiotic leader.

"Get away from him you freak!" Lucien demanded, drawing his rapier.

James grabbed his shuriken and Solemn pointed his musket at her face.

Talim knew what Solemn had, as the Spaniards killed some of her friends with one.

She backed away and was ordered to drop her elbow blades.

Solemn then pressed his musket to her temple.

"We usually kill people for embarrassing La Derniere! What do you want us to do with her, boss?" Solemn asked as Talim gulped.

"Ask Raphael…" La Chance stated, passing out from his injury.

"Leave her alone…" Raphael stated nonchalantly grabbing his equipment and beginning to walk away.

Everyone else began walking away, James and Lucien carrying La Chance's unconscious body.

Solemn, angered by the sneak attack that Talim gave La Chance, pistol whipped her, rendering her unconscious. He also stole her elbow blades and continued on with rest of his party.

_Sometime later…_

"Raphael, I think we should call it quits for the night." Cassandra stated. She wasn't tired; she just wanted to continue from where they left off from earlier that day.

Raphael sensed this and agreed.

They then set up the campsite and soon after, Cassandra entered Raphael's tent.

* * *

><p>As Amy's raft made it to land, she saw the La Gêne's boat.<p>

After about an hour of walking, she same across an unconscious girl, who looked her about her age.

As she woke her up, Amy asked about her father. Talim told her side of the story and the two decided to travel together.

* * *

><p>Cassandra let out a low moan. She and Raphael had been kissing for about an hour straight. For some reason, she was more attracted to Raphael today. It probably had something to do with the fact that his skin was no longer a sickly pale color, now it had some pigmentation. Cassandra could feel Raphael's skilled finger's slip off her tunic.<p>

* * *

><p>Amy and Talim had finally found her father's campsite. She soon spotted her father's tent. As she was running towards the tent, she heard odd noises coming from the tent. As Amy opened the tent she saw…<p>

…La Chance, shirtless, mumbling to himself while sipping on a bottle of cheap wine.

"What are you doing in my father's tent?" Amy asked angrily.

"Chill out, he let me have his after he bought a new one." La Chance stated calmly.

"Well where is he?" Amy asked.

"I'll show you…" La Chance replied tiredly.

They stopped there bickering once they opened the flap to Raphael's tent.

As Talim caught up, she too made the mistake of looking in the tent. She then made a few observations.

Amy's dad was naked…

He was with a woman who was also naked…

It looked like they were grappling each other…

The woman was moaning…

This time, however, Talim knew what was happening; Yun-Seong had told her a couple things about the subject.

All three of the teenagers were horrified.

Talim was traumatized.

La Chance was worried for Talim and Amy.

Amy was crying.

It took Raphael and Cassandra a second to realize the paralyzed teen's standing before them.

They two were paralyzed, unable to talk.

La Chance was the first one to recover from his paralysis and grabbed Amy and Talim.

He proceeded to run away, run as far away as possible.

He may have found enjoyment in the suffering of others, but he would have never had done something that cruel.

Raphael was destroyed. He was now mostly human, and that was first time he greeted his daughter, his beloved, darling daughter?

Cassandra had felt nearly as bad. _'Perhaps I deserve to let my sister know…' _She thought.

On their way away, La Chance snagged Talim's elbow blades from his tent, which Solemn had given him as a 'trophy'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I can't believe I actually wrote that. So not my style. As I said before this chapter is borderline M. Don't worry, no other chapter will be like that. Sorry if I made Talim to naïve, I'm just not too familiar with the character, bar a few stories. Sorry to darkwings13 to put Talim through that, but I'll expand into the topic in the next two chapters.**


	6. One Crazy Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here except for La Chance and the La Gêne mercenary company.**

**Usage: I don't care where you use this story, as long as you tell me and credit me.**

**A/N: … Been a while since I updated, huh? The main reason is that I'm in Collage, but this is the FIFTH TIME I have revised this chapter, to the point that it doesn't even seem like the same story. Cher Ami De Mien and Amy's sailor mouths is making me consider bumping this up to an M. And I know that Europe didn't have chocolate back then, but Cher Ami is going to do something with it in a later chapter. **  
><strong>And Amy is a pyromaniac (in my mind), so do not complain!<strong>  
><strong>Well, without further a due… (It's so overdue!) <strong>

**Chapter VI:**

**One Crazy Night**

* * *

><p>"Wait up, Raphael!" Cassandra said, sulking around miserably in hers and Raphael's mess. She knew that hers and Raphael's relationship was more likely then not over, but she would still try to keep the dream alive.<p>

"Amy, stop! La Derniere, bring my daughter back this instant!" Raphael yelled out, getting dressed and darting off after the multi-cultural trio at lighting fast speed. _Cassandra, you will pay. It was all her fault, right?_ Raphael thought.

Cassandra began getting dressed, but something made her sulk further into sadness. Her last tunic's skirt was torn off and there was a rather large and noticeable stain. "*Sniff* Why, why us?" she asked the God's "You've cursed me and my sister, and all she did was do exactly as you asked!" Cassandra dressed her self and chased after Raphael.

* * *

><p>James, Lucien and Solemn heard the commotion, and met up in La Chance's tent, only to find him missing.<p>

"It's a sign, Hiroto, God wants us to carry out Thomas' plan!" Lucien said fanatically.

"Roy, are you sure that the time to revitalize his memory and personality is now? Did you remember his teachings exactly?" Hiroto asked, unsure.

"Yeah, if we make one false move, then we may not be able to take Jerusalem back!" Solemn added in.

"You need to put more faith into him, Xalbador. He is God's chosen Prophet, and we must treat him as such." Roy said.

"You're right, your faith in him is inspiring." Hiroto said.

"At least I get go back to Osterheinsburg now, it was getting tiring acting a fool as we did." Xalbador said.

"Okay, but what of the Maids, Master Thomas hadn't predicted anything of them." Hiroto brought up.

"They must be so insignificant, that we didn't need to no about them. I say burn them at the stake." Roy said.

"Yes, burn them at the stake!" Xalbador and Hiroto agreed.

"All hail The New Templar Order!" They chanted in unison. However, what they didn't know was Raphael had called forth his minions, so Marienbard and Jacqueline had already vanished.

* * *

><p>"Well… that was pretty damn awkward…" La Chance said, breaking the silence.<p>

"I don't get it…" Talim started.

"I give a shit, tell me more." La Chance sarcastically stated.

Talim however, had never had the 'pleasure' of someone being sarcastic to her, and continued talking. "I mean how"

"Talim, didn't he just tell you to shut the hell up?" Amy asked angrily.

"But he told me to continue talking." Talim said.

"You're a savage, you know that right?" La Chance said, as he now harbored a special hatred in his heart for Talim.

* * *

><p><em>April 13th, 1591 Journal Entry #1<em>

_It has been nearly four months since I've been forced to work for Soul Edge, at the threat of my daughter, Pyrrha, being executed. We have been forced to relocate, as an army of one-hundred thousand Christians took over Osterheinsburg in its entirety. We left all of are solders, except for Johan Durer, myself, a creature named 'Voldo', and a bipolar women named Tira, to defend it, but it was still taken over by the army. However, I am glad that most of the men have been killed, as dark as that may sound, I was sincerely worried about my safety. They were savages, and I overheard one of them saying that they wanted to 'try me out'. I thank this 'New Templar Order', no matter how evil there intentions were. I am writing this so that when I die, I hope that someone, anyone will find my journal entries, and deliver them to the Alexandra bakery in Athens, Greece. Please, whoever is reading this, I beg of you to give this to them._

* * *

><p>"Where did he go?" Cassandra thought miserably. She had darted out after him, but had no idea where he was.<p>

Suddenly, a strangely familiar teenager dressed like a magician holding a long magical rod, a three handled sword, and women's clothing appeared before her.

"Disgusting, Cassandra, truly disgusting. I don't want to ask why you're sex-stained clothing, but take this anyway." he said, tossing her a white dress with a gold trim and a violet tint to it.

"… I think I know you…" Cassandra said shakily.

"Not important, but what is important is that I'm giving you a free, beautiful, perfectly styled dress. It's not simple and slutty your tunics, it's complicated and sophisticated. I even design your lover and his daughters clothing." he said, a hint of pride in his snobbish voice. He was no older the fifteen, but he could be charismatic when he needed to be. This was not one of those times.

"Ruscuro?" Cassandra asked.

"No I'm…" he began, but he had to look down to his outfit to refresh his memory, as if he had several other personas. "Cher Ami De Mien Campbell, master magician, hater of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur." he said.

"You look exactly like Ruscuro La Busso, and yet you claim to be yet another French asshole?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes…?" Cher Ami said, rather unsure.

"Cut the shit, I wanted to talk to you about your idiot advice." Cassandra said.

"Always a lady, eh, Cassandra?" he said. "Fine, what did you want to talk about?"

"How about the fact that you told me to work with Raphael, that you said it would be a good idea to work with my enemies." Cassandra said.

"It was a rather good idea, although it did get you screwed, literally." Cher Ami said, slipping a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"How did you know?" Cassandra asked, angrily.

"Really, Cassandra, do you think I'm five, or just stupid? Look at the stain, back to me, back to the stain, you'll realize that I'm not the stain. Oh and I'm gone now." Cher Ami said, then he raised his rod into the air and shouted: "Ad Dilectum!" and suddenly a portal appeared, and he jumped through it.

"What the Hades was that?" Cassandra asked. She then looked at the dress and gasped "Oh my God's, it's the most beautiful dress ever!" Cassandra chanted.

Cher Ami gave her a dress that was worth a innumerable amount of gold pieces, but he had a plan in his mind. A wonderfully insane, genius plan that would end with him breaking Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, then killing his brother and his organization.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long, you useless wretches?" Raphael asked, noting Jacqueline and Marienbard's tardiness.<p>

"You're welcome, prick." Jacqueline muttered.

"We ran as fast as we could, Maitre Raphael, but we had to travel five miles, our tardiness was to be expected, my lord." Marienbard said.

"Well, don't let it happen again, now, find my daughter right this instant. She's with La Chance, so if we leave her with him to long she's likely…" Raphael said.

"Dead? Did you mean to say she was dead?" Jacqueline blurted out.

"Thank you, Jacqueline, that's precisely what I avoided saying, you twit." Raphael said coldly.

And, without a moments notice, the three darted in different directions into Osterheinsburg Castle's ruins.

* * *

><p>"So, where is Master Thomas?" Hiroto asked.<p>

"I guess we should look for him in this hell hole." Xalbador said.

"Remember to not split up, we cannot do they spell if were not together." Roy said.

"Roy, why do always overly explain things? It's really quite annoying." Hiroto said, taking off the make-up that made him look European, now looking Japanese. Xalbador did the same, only revealing a handsome Spaniard's face.

"I just remember his teachings exactly, so I can tout his words all I want. Now, let us pray!" Roy exclaimed.

"Eternal Spirit, Earth-Maker, Pain-Bearer, Life-Giver," The trio began, Roy pulling a Bible out "Source of all that is and that shall be, Father and Mother of us all, Loving God, in whom is heaven: The hallowing of your name echo through the universe! The way of your justice be followed by the peoples of the world! Your heavenly bidding will be done by all created beings! Your commonwealth of peace and freedom sustain our hope and come on earth. With the bread we need for today, feed us. In the hurts we absorb from one another, forgive us. In times of temptation and test, strengthen us. From trials too great to endure, spare us. From the grip of all that is evil, free us. For you reign in the glory of the power that is love, now and for ever. Amen."

They went to their tents and began to get dressed in their Templar armor.

The ghastly truth of why they hid their identities came out while the were in their tents. They took off their lens to reveal pure black eyes, save for their red iris'. The also had cross' permanently etched into their backs. Roy took the black color out of his hair to reveal an ashy-whitish-silver hair color.

"Let's just find him now." Xalbador said. And the trio of Hiroto Muzashi, Roy Layton, and Xalbador Vega were off.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I going to bury her? Perhaps under the fortress, or maybe I'll just burn her. Yeah, fires good…<em> Amy thought, smirking disturbingly.

"You're a crazy broad, you… know that right?" La Chance asked, forgetting what he was going to say half way through, and his non sophisticated British accent mixed with the fact that he had engulfed four bottles of wine made him sound even more unintelligent.

"Go burn in hell." Amy retaliated. _Yeah, fire…_

"Oh, somebody's jealous of a certain demon whore." La Chance said, unable to analyze anything he said.

"Fuck you." Amy spat, Talim gasping. She was raised on the streets, so her curses had been refined and she would use them every so often.

"Oh yeah? Well DOUBLE fuck you!" he slurred, flipping his middle finger up. Talim gasped again, placing her hands on her ears.

Then something odd happened. His finger had been severed. But it wasn't Amy, no, no, it was everyone's favorite insane fifteen year old. He had shot La Chance's middle finger off.

"What happened?" he asked, far too intoxicated to tell what happened.

"Oh the Wind!" Amy gave a 'what are you talking about?' face. "Are you okay?" Talim asked.

Then Amy and Talim looked to the side to see a very angry Cher Ami holding a steaming musket in one hand and a piece of chocolate in the other.

"Take that you bloody, insufferable, twit!" he yelled, sounding quite elegant as he had a mixture of a sophisticated English accent, and a noble French accent. He put away his musket and pulled out a Kopis, and aimed horizontal slash at his Jugular vein with surgical precision.

Talim impacted the strike and said "You can't go around killing people, it's beyond immoral!"

"And whom, I ask, is going to stop me? You? No, I shall kill my brother, the way I see it I'm doing the world a favor, I'm preventing the genocide of everyone who isn't a Catholic. I'd be wiling to bet that you are of the pacifist wind tribe of South East Asia based off of your clothing?" Talim nodded. "Bah, just my luck, I assume you would be offended if I offer you European garments to replace your tattered old ceremonial vest and transparent pants?" Cher Ami asked.

"They. Are. Not. TRANSPARENT!" Talim said, blushing furiously.

"What ever you say, sweetheart." he said, sighing and tossing her a well made blood red dress.

"What happened to my favorite finger?" La Chance asked, the pain just setting in. He then turned to his left to see what was happening. "Holy fucking shit! I had you killed! G-ghost!" La Chance yelled, falling backwards then pathetically crawling away. Cher Ami let out a snobbish snicker.

"Would you please let me kill him? He's a damn Templar for God's sake!" Cher Ami asked, giving a sad look.

"Yes, let Ruscuro kill him, he has annoyed me immensely. Oh, and while you're here, make me another Lolita dress." Amy demanded.

"Nobodies going to die! And, while I appreciate the dress, the clothes I'm wearing right now are aerodynamic and I am not confident that you didn't steal this." Talim said.

Amy and Cher Ami looked at her as if she was insane. All of Europe had heard of the supposed worlds best clothing maker Ruscuro La Busso, even though it was just another one Cher Ami's many fabricated personas, so how had she been so out of the loop?

"I made that dress with my own two hands, it's worth more than your weight in gold, would you at least take it?" Cher Ami said, keeping his composure, even though he was dearly offended by Talim's comment. "Wait… where the devil did my brother go?" he asked, pulling out a sword that had images of cross', Jesus, and the Virgin Mary carved into it. He looked around, but only saw Talim, Amy, and La Chance's severed finger. "GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

><p>Raphael heard the echo of Cher Ami's 'God damn it' but thought nothing of it. He called his slaves and returned to the area where he and his minions had originally had met up at.<p>

"Did you find anything?" Raphael asked.

"No, Maitre Raphael, we haven't." Marienbard answered quickly, not wanting her companion to say something stupid.

"You are useless, nothing would change if I killed you now." Raphael rudely stated.

"Demons!" Roy chanted at the sight of the three.

"Demons!" Xalbador and Hiroto agreed and drew their swords.

"Mon Dieu, it's the New Templar order!" Jacqueline cried out. "It's the leaders, Xalbador Vega, Hiroto Muzashi, and Roy Layton! But, where is Thomason Campbell?" she blurted out.

"I think it's time for you to shut up forever." Hiroto said. He sprinted to her and, before anyone had time to react, plunged his Katana into her heart, killing her instantly.

"You… you've killed her!" Marienbard said.

"I know what I've done, vampire, and you're next!" Hiroto said, rushing at Marienbard to cut her into pieces. She got into a defensive stance and hoped for the best.

"This is precisely why I do not trust anyone!" Raphael yelled, pulling out his rapier to hold his ground against Xalbador and Roy, whom of which were charging at him. "Very well," Raphael began, taking a bow. "let us dance."

* * *

><p><em>Where is he…?<em> Cassandra thought, running through the ruins of Osterheinsburg Castle. As she ran further in, she heard yelled and smelt death. Raphael was surely near.

As she ran to the location, she saw Jacqueline's dead body crumpled on the floor, and Raphael and Marienbard fending off the Templar's. She rushed to Raphael and began to clash with Xalbador immediately.

"I bet you're glad that I came when I did." Cassandra said, smacking Xalbador away with her shield.

"Humph, of what do I need the help of a whore?" Raphael asked, guarding a slash from Roy and kicking him in his face.

"Oh would you just stop acting so high and mighty? Don't even try saying something to get out of it!" Cassandra said, slashing at Xalbador's cloth mask.

"It was a momentary lapse in judgment!" he insisted, giving Roy a Quick Botta.

"How did I know you were going to make up something? It wasn't a 'momentary lapse in judgment' like you said, because we have been doing foreplay" Cassandra began, but Roy cut her off.

"This is not the time or place to talk so foul!" Roy said, sneering at the indecent duo.

"Screw this, lets just go find Thomas!" Xalbador said, darting away.

Roy and Hiroto did the same, leaving everyone angry and bewildered.

* * *

><p>"You! You're the one who stopped me from killing my brother! Do you know how long that will set my plan back?" Cher Ami called out.<p>

"What plans?" Talim asked, wanting to know if he wanted Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, or wished to break them.

"I am going to explode Soul Edge and Soul Calibur once I get to the Tower Of Remembrance." Cher Ami said, blinking once. "Problem?"

"No, but what's the Tower Of Remembrance?" Talim asked.

"It's where the Hero King Algol, Soul Edge, and Soul Calibur will reappear. I got the information out of a man named Zasalamel." Cher Ami explained.

"Oh…" Talim replied.

"I can tell that my goal is the same as yours, so want to work together?" Cher Ami asked shyly.

"Okay, but you can't kill anyone!" Talim warned.

"Fine." Cher Ami said, rolling his eyes. He then turned to Amy "Want to work to work together too?"

"I guess, but we have to kill my fathers traveling companions, preferably by burning…" a devilish smile appeared on her face.

Cher Ami merely shook his head in embarresment.

* * *

><p>"What are guys doing?" La Chance aked his comrades.<p>

The began to chant in latin as red ring appeared around La Chance. It electrocuted him for a second, but he soon grew a dark, evil aura.

They handed him a sword with odd writing on it.

La Chance layed on his knees and then he began to laugh manically. "Bwahaha! Now that I have my memories and my Glam back, I will have Soul Calibur!" he spewed.

"Yes Master Thomas, Prophet of God…" his minions said.

_It's good to be king…_ he thought, getting an evil smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone likes it! I put a lot of time and effort into this one, so… yeah. I would like to thank darkwings13 as her services as my beta reader. You did a great job and I wouldn't have been able to do it without you.**


End file.
